Shadow : return
by Lita Inverse
Summary: The slayers have met a girl who looks exactly like Lina but acts completlydifferent. Lina seems to know her. but who is she?
1. Default Chapter

Shadows: Return

Shadows: Return

It seemed like a typical day for Lina and Co. Lina was in the lead. Gourry was close by. Zelgadiss was behind them looking… well, the way Zelgadiss always looks. Amelia was walking next to him full of bubbling energy. Filia was trying to beat Xellos to a pulp with her mace, and trying not to disturb the sleeping Baby Val. It wasn't working. I mean Val was sleeping happily, but Xellos wasn't getting pounded. She wasn't to happy about this. (And unbenounced to her, neither was Xellos). Then Val was woken up by a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! Somebody help me!!!" Running up the path was Lina Inverse. She was wearing a dress, bawling her eyes out, looking scared and helpless, and being as unlike Lina as you could get. In fact you could say she had a completely opposite personality. The group (minus the Lina that was in the lead) looked at the Lina that was in the lead. This particular Lina was a crumpled heap on the ground.

"Why is she still alive?" Lina muttered to herself. She picked herself up.

" Ms.Lina!!!" The other Lina cried, "Please help me!"

"What do you want?" Lina gave in. The rest (Yes. Even, no, especially Xellos) sat in confusion and shock.

" Well, I was walking to town to get some more Bubblegum-Cotton Candy scented Tear-Free shampoo when a bunch of Bandits attacked me. They said something about a grudge against me, but I never did anything to them!!!! Now they're trying to kill me!!!!! Please help me Ms. Lina!!!!!!!!! I know we used to be enemies, but can't we put our differences aside and help one another!!!!!! Afterall, there are no bad people, only misunderstandings." During the tear filled speech the other Lina gave, the bandits came running up the path. Did I mention Amelia had that certain flame in her eyes that she only gets when she's about to make a speech? No? Well, I just did.

"Amelia…no" Lina said, " Alright let's take care of these bandits first." The other Lina ran and hid behind a tree. "That's it!!!!!! I need something to take my frustrations out on!!!!!!!!! You guys are the best target!!!!!!!!!! FIREBALL!!!!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!FIREBALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!" While Lina continued to laugh evilly and throwing fireballs off in every direction, the others wisely decided to stay out. They valued their lives. Not even Gourry was dumb enough to get in the fight. After the bandits and all of the surrounding area had been charred beyond recognition…Lina threw off one more fireball and stopped. 

"Um… do you have to use so much violence? I don't like violence. It's bad." The other Lina peeked her head around the tree.

"I'll keep that in mind" Lina said through gritted teeth.

"Lina who is she?" Gourry asked, "She looks like you. She acts a LOT differently, though."

"My shadow." Lina answered

"You can call me 'Anil' to save on confusion."

"I'm Amelia Wil Tesla Sailoon! Defender of truth and Justice!"

"Ooh! Sugoi!!"

"I'm Gourry Gabrieve."

"I'm Zelgadiss Graywords."

"I'm Filia UI Copt."

"I'm Xellos"

"What do you mean by 'shadow'?" Zelgadiss asked.

"There was this evil, **EVIL** man. He created this evil, **EVIL **artifact."

"There are no bad people only misunderstandings." Lina twitched.

"I had a run in with an artifact created by Rugandy ,the idiot, we need to go find him ressurect him, and kill him. Then do it again, and again, and again. (deep sigh) That's how to do it."

"Lina?"

"Oh yeah! It was the shadow reflector, anyways it made her."

"What's the 'shadow reflector'?" asked Gourry. Lina smacked Gourry up-side the head.

"I'm not going to explain it to you!!"

"you shouldn't hit and yell at 'Gourry Muffin' like that." Anil said giggling girlishly and staring at Gourry.

" 'Gourry? Muffin'?" Lina stared at her.

"Muffin? Where? Where's the muffin? I want food."

"Idiot." Lina muttered under her breath.

"Um..can I go with you guys where ever you're going? I don't wanna be alone…"

"Of course! We will protect you." Amelia said. Anil came out and started walking by Amelia.

"Thank you, o-nee-sama!"

"I'm gonna puke." Lina mumbled to herself.

"Mr. Zelgadiss… why do you wear a mask and hood?"

"Because I'm a chimera. I stand out. I'm a freak"

"You're not a freak! You just misunderstand yourself." Zelgadiss blinked. A spider walked along its merry little way…right in front of Anil. " Eek! Gourry Muffin help!" She ran over and grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"T-t-there was a spider!!!"

"Um…I think it's gone." She looked over and the spider had disappeared.

"Oh…Gourry Sugar your right!"


	2. Xellos meets his match

Authors note: I don't own the characters

Authors note: I don't own the characters. Hehe Xellos came to me to be punished and punished he will be.

Shadows: Return

The group was heading to the nearest town. Anil was in back next to Filia.

"Who's that?" Anil said indicating the bundle in Filia's arms.

"That's Val." Filia replied.

"Ooh! Can I hold him?"

"Sure." Filia said handing him to Anil. Filia started working out the cricks in her arms and neck.

"Ooh! You're sooo cute!" Anil cooed. Xellos wasn't too far away.

"You best be careful Anil. Filia has the temper of a golden dragon! Wait a minute she is a…" Filia's mace connected with Xellos' face and he went flying.

"Namagomi!" Filia muttered.

"You shouldn't hit Mr. Xellos like that. What kind of example are you setting for Cute Little Val?"

"…"

They made it to town without further incident. Xellos still hadn't returned. Anil still had Baby Val. They checked into an inn and Anil gave Val back then left for the store to get her Bubblegum-Cotton candy scented tear-free shampoo. The Slayers sat around a table in the inn waiting for Anil. Zelgadiss sat as far away from them as he could.

"Ms. Lina I don't see why you don't like Anil. She seems nice." Filia said.

"Why does she keep calling me food?" Gourry asked.

"She's not calling you food Gourry, they're pet names. You know like how Sylphiel calls you 'dear'. Only Anil's are sickeningly sweet." Lina said.

"…"

"Hi!" Anil's cheery voice cut in. Then she noticed Zelgadiss sitting by himself. She went over and sat down by him. "Why are you sitting by your self?"

"Because I feel like it."

"You're putting up a wall. Don't push people away, accept."

"Isn't it pull?"

"No, that's too aggressive. Accept."

"Ri~ight."

"There's still a wall. You need to learn to accept."

"Hello!" Xellos' smiling face came into to view.

"Took you long enough…"

"Did you miss me, Filia?"

"Of Course Not!!!"

"Xellos, What are you up to?" Lina asked.

"Sore Wa Himitsu Desu!" ^_^.

"XELLOS!"

"Don't yell at him. He only says it's a secret because he really doesn't know. Whenever he says that, he doesn't have a clue. Just because Mr. Xellos is trying to cover-up his insecurities to fit in, is no reason to reject him. It's okay you're a super-friend. I've never met anyone who cared so much for the happiness of his best friends forever, (BFFs for short)." Anil said. 

"I wonder if Xellos really doesn't have a clue. It makes so much sense. So, now I'll believe it forever, and there's no way he can prove me wrong!" Lina said. Xellos disappeared grinning as his usual self. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Xellos came back sitting down smiling.

"Why did you scream?" Gourry asked.

"You heard that?" They all nodded their heads. "I went to Iceland! Next time I'll try another planet…"

"Haha! Namagomi doesn't know a thing!! Namagomi is an idiot!!" 

"Takes one to know one!"

"I'm glad this conversation is being conducted on a mature, adult level." Lina said sarcastically and Anil said it seriously. They said it at the exact same time, with the exact same voice, and it was very eerie to all that were listening.

"That was very creepy…" Filia said.

"Any ways lets order some food I'm starved." Lina said. The group sat down, and the waiter came and took their orders. The main cast ordered their usual, Anil on the other hand…

"I'll have some celery." She smiled.

"Do you want anything else?"

"Oh,no." She said, "I just couldn't eat anything more than that. Thank you, though." After they ate they went to their rooms. Lina had paid to so she choose the set up: 

Room 1: The guys.

Room 2: Anil and Amelia

Room 3: Lina and Filia.

The group was shocked that she would pay for three rooms, then they heard her set up, and realized she wanted to be far away from Anil. 

Xellos never spent the night with the gang that much, but he was still in shock from Anil's 'assessment of his personality' he didn't want to face his Master any time soon, and there was a couch in the guys' room anyway.

With Filia and Lina:

The two girls didn't say much to each other. They got ready for bed, said good night, and turned out the lights.

The scenario wasn't much different with the guys.

With Anil and Amelia:

"So you're the princess of Sailoon?" Anil said.

"Yes."

"That's so cool." The two girls were sitting on Anil's bed and were chatting away.


End file.
